Childish Games
by riley2002
Summary: There's a ping and someone needs to interrupt extra curricular activities.


**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me.

**A/N:**It's my first and maybe only, so short and hopefully worth a smile. Insomnia creates bravery. What can I say...I have a twisted sense of humor. Feedback would be nice, but please be kind.

* * *

"No way, Dude. I had to do it last time. I thought for sure my shadow would be left where it was. HG has a seriously, scary, badass face, especially when she's naked. I think I was scarred for life." Claudia gulped.

"Come on," Pete whined. "We've got a ping and need to jump on this. Artie said ASAP. And, yeah, I know that expression very well….like from the last time when I was elected to be _Mr. Afternoon Interruptous_. My life flashed before my face. God, what it is it with them anyway? Morning tryst, afternoon delight, midnight howls. They're like rabid bunnies…and not quiet ones either. I swear they argue on purpose in the warehouse just so they get gooed for the make-up sex in the shower."

"TMI, Pete! I really did NOT need to add that to the file of disturbing thoughts. I think I'm going to be sick now," Claudia moaned. Steve gave her a sympathetic look. "I think they're just, you know, trying to make up for lost time," Claudia mumbled. "HG was gone for a long time."

"Oh, God," Pete groaned after a particularly rapturous sound of pleasure from above.

"Yeah, I think I got that part. Didn't need the translation." Steve interjected. "Now, can we get back to the problem at hand?"

"Hey," Pete nearly squealed with glee. "This is so a new guy thing."

"Huh?" Steve squeaked.

"Man, you two are such little girls sometimes," Claudia observed rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" The two men exclaimed at the same time.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Suggested Steve looking at the other two agents. Time was wasting, and from the sounds coming from above, time was not a consideration at this point.

"Hee, hee….scissors." Pete always found this amusing when having to deal with the delicate issue at hand.

"Grow up." Claudia smacked his arm getting really annoyed. She really didn't want to be the one to go up there.

"Fine." They agreed unanimously.

"Alright, on three." Steve stated seriously. "One, two, three. Rock, paper, scissors, shoot."

Claudia threw out paper, Steve rocks, and Pete, of course, scissors.

"Pete," Claudia chastised Pete, "get your mind out of the gutter."

Steve crunched his face up thinking. "Well, this didn't work quite as well as I'd hoped. Maybe two at a time for elimination?"

From the door Leena watched with amusement. This happened every time. No one wanted to knock on the door of the newly reacquainted lovers.

With a tray in hand containing a cup of tea for Helena and a cup of coffee for Myka, she quietly went upstairs. She politely knocked on the door triggering a deafening silence from the other side of the door. "Hey, guys? We got a ping. I've got tea and coffee for you. Artie said ASAP." She stood demurely, hearing the rustlings and murmurings, and a low chuckle that could only belong to HG.

Myka slowly opened the door, obviously having quickly thrown on her robe, barely covering her, face flushed, and in a complete state of disarray. "Uh, thanks Leena. Give us ten minutes?" She squeaked out, and then heard the commotion downstairs. "Are they playing rock, paper, scissors again?"

"Yes." Leena smiled. "When will they learn Pete always throws scissors?" as she turned around to go back downstairs with a broadening smile on her face.

Helena roared with laughter from the bed.

"Next time you answer the door." Myka snapped in response to her lover's outbreak.

"Oh, darling, I think I traumatized poor Claudia when I last did that."

"Well, it would probably help if you actually put clothes on first!" Myka declared.

"Oh, I suppose, but not nearly as much fun." Helena stated dryly, getting dressed.

* * *

_10 minutes later…_

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Elimination finally completed. "Ah ha," Pete shouted pointing a finger at Steve. "New guy!"

"What are you guys doing playing games? I thought we had a ping? Let's go!" Myka exclaimed, and then turned on her heel to walk out the door.

The three other agents stared at her retreating back in shock.

"Though I admit, I much prefer our games." She whispered under her breath so only HG could hear.

"Indeed!" HG replied with a cocky smile on her face. "Indeed."


End file.
